


The Prize

by pushkin666



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Darkfic, M/M, Rape, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has been taken captive by Michael's hive. Over the months with them he has changed.  John is captured by the wraith and Rodney must have him, not matter whether John wants it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prize

Michael waved the guard away as he entered the room. He stood for a moment and looked at the scientist. Rodney McKay looked harder, more toned and angular than when they'd captured him. Partly through a change of diet and a forced daily exercise regime but also through the process of being drained and given back energy, again and again.

"McKay," Rodney glanced up from the consoles he was working on.

"Michael?"

"I have something for you to see, but," he looked Rodney over carefully, "I think you need to clean up first."

Rodney looked surprised. "Huh?" Michael came forward and brushed his thumb over Rodney's smudged face. "I think you've been crawling around under the consoles again." He smiled at Rodney's embarrassment. "Come on, this won't wait and trust me when I say you'll want to see it."

Rodney said nothing, just simply shrugged and followed the human wraith. Since being captured by Michael's hive months before he'd learnt to do what Michael said. To disobey was to invite pain, not only from knives and wraith claws but also from being drained and being left weak and old. Rodney shivered. He hated the feeling of his energy drawing away, hated the pain around his heart, the growing lassitude in his body, and hated the smile on Michael's face as he stole his life-force. Michael might look human in part; he was wraith and was capable of feeding upon humans.

What Rodney hated more than anything though was being given his energy back, hated the way Michael's other hand would pet him as he force-fed him back his life. He hated the way each time changed him, made him a little harder, less human, more wraith. He knew they could simply give back the life-force they had stolen but Michael didn't do that. He'd explained to Rodney what he was doing from the first time, changing him, turning Rodney into one of their followers, tying him to them. He'd smiled when Rodney had tried to fight, telling him he'd rather die than take Michael's energy. He hadn't been given a choice though.

Michael kept him in his quarters. At first Rodney had though the worst - had thought Michael had intended to sexually molest him. Michael had laughed, actually laughed at him when Rodney had thrown the accusation at him. "No," he'd said. He was waiting for a queen to be captured. He had no interest in males - wraith or otherwise. Rodney would however sleep in his bed, the enforced interaction and intimacy ensuring Rodney would be his follower. It was how the wraith trained their humans - one human to one wraith.

Oh, he'd tried to escape on more than one occasion, even making his way to the darts at one point but he hadn't been able to fly them. His punishments had been painful and edifying and as each successive feeding took place the inclination to escape lessened.

****************************

A clean and robed McKay sat next to Michael in what was the wraith equivalent of a roman arena. Rodney had been here with Michael before, watching fights to the death between humans, and fights for supremacy between the wraiths. He'd grown to enjoy it more and more, the sight of the blood exciting him, where once it had repulsed him. Never before though had he been told to clean up, always Michael had simply fetched him, as he was, before taking the main seat in the arena, Rodney next to him. He glanced around carefully - the arena nearly full of wraith. This arena more than anything else about the wraith had surprised him; despite what they were he'd never expected to see the raw bloodlust that the fights engendered.

He leant closer to Michael. "What's going on and why am I dressed up like a Christmas turkey?"

Michael threw him a puzzled look, not understanding the latter part of the phrase. "We have a special prisoner fighting tonight. I thought you might be interested in seeing him."

"Why?" Rodney asked bluntly.

"Watch," the wraith said simply.

The lights began to dim down except for those over the entrance to the arena. Rodney snorted quietly; this was too much like a Hollywood movie to take seriously at times.

A moment late he gasped as Colonel Sheppard was pushed into the arena, dressed simply in trousers. He watched as the man fought against his handler to no avail. He was brought to the centre of the arena and held there until they were joined by another human and his wraith handler.

Michael stood, like a roman emperor. "You know the rules. Only one of you gets out of here alive."

John's eyes flickered to Rodney before looking back up at Michael. Rodney stared, the heat beginning to rise in his blood as he drank in John's lean form.

Michael sat back down and took Rodney's wrist in a bruising grip. "Watch. If he wins he's yours to do with as you like. We've tried interrogating him and can get nothing from him. You may as well have him. He's my gift to you."

Rodney swallowed and sat back further in his seat, watching as the two began to fight, the calls of the wraith around him beginning to affect him. The fight continued for a while, first one then the other man getting the upper hand and then Sheppard turned up the ante, his lunges and moves becoming more vicious, almost as if he'd realised that yes he did have to kill the other man. And then, just like that, it was all over, Sheppard standing over the lifeless body of his competitor, blood draining out on the floor around him. He put his weapon down and raising his head stared straight up at Rodney.

"He's challenging you." Michael's voice breaking through the haze and lust running through Rodney.

"What?" he turned to Michael in surprise.

"He's challenging you. He's yours Rodney. You know when wraith fight like this it's to prove ourselves to our queens, to hopefully be one of those she might mate with." He lowered his voice, until it was sibilant, like a snake. "He's yours, you should take him. You know you want to."

"Yes." Rodney whispered eyes still fixed hungrily on Sheppard.

"Let's go. We both need to feed. He'll be ready for you when we're done."

Rodney took one last searing look at Sheppard before he followed Michael out of the arena.

The feeding didn't take long for either of them and Rodney was soon being shown into Sheppard's cell, his body thrumming with want, lust and the desire for blood.

He took of his outer robe and was gratified to notice a bowl of oil had been placed on the floor next to Sheppard's pallet. He leant up against the wall and closed his eyes thinking about Sheppard's form, the way he'd fought, the suppleness of his movements in the arena, the way the blood and sweat had mingled on him. He hoped the wraith hadn't cleaned him up. He wanted to run his hands over Sheppard's body, to taste the fluids on him. A momentary whisper of unease ran through him at his thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be thinking like this. His eyes had always followed Sheppard. He'd wanted the man almost since he'd first seen him but had resigned himself to knowing he would never have him. Sheppard was military and to all intents and purposes - straight. Rodney had contented himself with being his friend, had pushed his thoughts of desire away. To have them awakened now, as a consequence of the wraith energy, was not a good thing.

Rodney opened his eyes as the door opened and a dishevelled Sheppard was shoved inside. The wraith nodded at Rodney before locking the door, sealing them inside. Rodney wasn't worried. He could get out.

John stumbled to a halt as he took in the healthy figure of Rodney McKay. "Rodney. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for my prize."

"Your prize?" John's voice faltered as he took in the differences in his friend. Rodney looked harder, more toned, his hair fuller and his face thinner. But the main difference was the light in his blue eyes, eyes that looked over John hungrily.

"Rodney, what have they done to you?"

"Enough!" Rodney stepped forward until he'd backed John up against the wall. He put a hand on each side of John and pressed in until he was flush against the other man's sweaty body. He trailed his right hand down John's neck, down his chest.

"What the hell. Get off." Sheppard tried to push him away.

"I don't think so." Rodney caught both of his wrists in one hand and held them above his head. He leant in and bit down softly on John's neck. John yelped and tried to pull away.

"You're mine," Rodney told him. "My prize!" He used his free hand to push John's trousers down to his ankles.

"Rodney. No." John continued to try get away. "McKay, let me go."

Rodney leant in and licked his ear, before gently biting down. "Stop fighting John. I'm not going to hurt you. You'll enjoy this, I promise." He stepped away and before John could react he was on his back on the bed, trousers off, Rodney sitting on his thighs. John was shocked at the quickness of Rodney's movements. Rodney pulled his wraith robe off and threw it on the floor. The wraith didn't use underwear and he was naked underneath the robe.

Ignoring the blows from John's hands, he captured them again and held them up over John's head. Lying fully on John he leant in and sniffed. The smell of blood and sweat easing something in side him. Looking into John's stony hazel eyes the whole time, he began to pepper soft kisses over John's face, over his lips, around his clenched jaw and down to his neck, before biting down, leaving a necklace of marks.

John struggled under him, the movements exciting Rodney even more. "Goddamit McKay," he said, "stop it now."

"You're challenging me." Rodney raised his head. "You can't challenge me. You're mine. My prize from Michael."

"Michael!" John spat out. "What's he done to you?"

Rodney gave him a lopsided smile, "made me a little less human that I already was."

Continuing to hold John's hands he moved his mouth down to John's nipples, licking them softly, sucking on them. He'd been honest when he'd told John he didn't want to hurt him. He wanted John to enjoy this, wanted to feel him writhing under Rodney, in surrender as Rodney fucked him. But if he had to hurt John then he would, nothing was going to stop him now.

John groaned as Rodney bit him gently on the left nipple. Rodney glanced up at him and smiled a soft but possessive smile, before biting down on the right nipple. John gasped in pain. He tried to pull his hands free again, to no avail. He couldn't believe how strong Rodney was; normally he would have no problem in overpowering the scientist. He was trained, should be able to easily take Rodney out but he couldn't. He didn't know what had been done to his friend but the look in Rodney's eyes scared him.

Rodney held him down harder on the bed, pressing his body against John's his erection hard between them. He lent in and gripped John's jaw in his free hand. "Open," he ordered.

John shook his head, Rodney gripped his jaw harder. "John, open for me." He held his eyes until John reluctantly did. "Good babe, that's good," the soft endearment sounding strange between them. Rodney's mouth took his possessively, his hot tongue entering John's mouth, exploring it, knowing him, claiming him. John subsided back on the bed, and the hand was gone from his jaw, moving down their bodies and slipping between them to take hold of John's half hard cock. He arched up and moaned into Rodney's mouth as Rodney slowly began to work it, running his thumb gently over the head. John's head was swimming, all of his senses focused on Rodney, the way the talented fingers gently stroked his cock, the smell of him, the taste of his mouth. He arched up again as Rodney took his mouth away, gazed up at him with lust filled hazel eyes.

And then Rodney was gone, slithering quickly down John's body to take his cock in a hot gentle mouth. John cried out and bucked up before his hips were held down in a bruising grip, Rodney's fingers firmly pressing him back onto the bed, leaving marks once again as his nails dug into John's skin. Rodney sucked him in deep, the taste and smell of John driving his senses wild. He could feel the tension in the body below him, knew that John was about to come, knew that he would have been on an adrenaline high since the fight. He pulled back and gripped the root of John's cock hard, staving of the man's orgasm.

"No!" John protested, pushing his hips up.

Rodney glared. "You don't get to come until after I've fucked you. Do you understand?"

He'd let go of John and rolled him onto his stomach before the Colonel realised quite what was happening. As Rodney pushed his legs apart though his brain began to function again and he began to struggle, remembering what was happening here.

Rodney pushed his face down onto the bed, pinning him there, John's struggles enflaming the wraith energy running through his veins. "I told you," he hissed. "You're mine. Stop struggling or this is going to really hurt you. You're not going to stop this happening, no matter what you do!"

John continued to struggle and Rodney hit him hard around the back of his head with his fist, stunning him slightly. As John's struggles ceased he took a moment to try and calm himself, to clear his head somewhat. Taking a deep breath he moved down the bed and knelt between John's spread thighs. He ran his hands lovingly over John's backside before picking up the dish of oil. Coating his fingers with the thick oil, he held his left arm over John's lower back as he slowly ran his right index finger down the crease, before gently circling John's hole. John jumped as Rodney pushed the tip of his finger inside.

"Rodney, don't please," he begged. "Please don't do this."

"Shush John, just relax. You'll enjoy it more." He ignored Sheppard's pleas and slowly began to push his finger in, stopping as John tensed, then pushing in more as he relaxed until his finger was all the way inside John's hot passage. He gently began to move it around, stroking the sides, until he found John's prostate, making the man cry out as he rubbed up against it.

Pulling the finger out, he began to ease two in, then three all the time playing John's prostate until he was sweating and trembling under Rodney, Rodney's other hand having moved under John until it was gripping his cock, once again staving off his orgasm. John cried out, trying to hump the bed as Rodney continued to roughly finger fuck him. Rodney sped up the movement of his hand, watching as his slick fingers plunged in and out of John's hole. He'd like at some point to tie John up and slip a cock ring on him and just play with his arse like this, reduce the man to nothing but whimpers and pleas, like to have John take his whole hand. Not now though, now he was going to fuck him, to break him in, to make him Rodney's. He could loosen him up more with four fingers but he didn't want to. Wanted John to feel the burn as Rodney sank his cock into him, wanted John to be able to feel it after, to know who had possessed him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out of John's arse. Scooping up more oil he coated his cock with it. Before John could even comprehend what was happening Rodney's fat cock was pushing inside him with one steady movement, burning, until he was seated in John, his balls up against John's arse. John cried out in shock and pain, his cock starting to wilt in Rodney's hand. Rodney pulled out and pushed in again. He wasn't going to last long, the tight hot heat around his cock, the adrenaline running through his body. This man was his. He pulled John up onto his hands and knees and began to ride him, hard, setting a punishing pace as he brushed up again and again against John's prostate, the sound of John's cries filling his ears.

"Mine!" he snarled, leaning forwards and biting down hard on John's shoulder, breaking the skin. John cried out as Rodney came, his spunk filling John, marking him as Rodney's. Rodney licked the wound he'd made, softly sucking on John's blood, as he let go of John's cock. John threw his head back and cried out in pleasure as he came, his come spurting out in thick strings onto the pallet below him.

Rodney rested his head on John's shoulder for a moment before carefully pulling out of him. He collapsed onto the bed, pulling John into his arms. John stiffened but then as Rodney wrapped himself around him, holding him tight, he slowly relaxed. Rodney closed his eyes. Once he'd come the tension and lust haze had left him and he knew exactly what he'd done. The only consolation he could think of was that at least John had come.

"Rodney?" John said softly.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

Rodney sighed. "Because I wanted to. Because you were my prize. You were mine to take."

"Is this a new thing?" John asked.

"No," Rodney said quietly. "I've wanted you for a long time."

John was silent for a while, lying there quietly, before asking "the mission?"

Rodney sighed again. Everything was always about the mission. None of them had know what they were sending Rodney into, when he'd set himself up to be captured by Michael's hive. Weir and Sheppard had thought the end result would be worth it though. They hadn't cared about the price. What might happen to Rodney. All they seemed to want was Intel to save Atlantis, no matter the cost. Rodney stiffened in anger, suddenly glad he'd fucked Sheppard. At least he'd gotten something out of his. He wasn't going to regret what he'd done.

"I got the information you both wanted."

"Good. Well it was worth it then wasn't it?"

Rodney opened his eyes and stared at the Colonel.

"Was it?" he asked. "You really have no idea what I've become, do you?"


End file.
